1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to lubricating oil compositions containing hydrocarbyl methylol poly(oxyalkylene) amino ethanes which contribute despersancy and detergency to the compositions.
Lubricating oil compositions, particularly for use in internal combustion engines, have long performed many functions other than simply lubricating moving parts. Modern-day, highly compounded lubricating oil compositions provide anti-wear, anti-oxidant, extreme-pressure and anti-rust protection in addition to maintaining the cleanliness of the engine by detergency and dispersancy. Many lubricating oil additives are well known for accomplishing these functions. For maintaining engine cleanliness, a well-known class of ashless detergents which have been found to be particularly useful are polyoxyalkylene carbamates. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,160,648 and 4,247,301 disclose and claim fuel compositions containing certain poly(oxyalkylene) aminocarbamates and polyoxyalkylene polyamines as deposit control additives. While, in general, deposit control additives are not believed to be useful dispersants for lubricating oil compositions generally, certain aminocarbamates and certain polyether amines are useful in this regard. U.S. application Ser. No. 403,606, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,022 filed July 30, 1982 discloses polyether polyamine ethanes as lubricating oil dispersants.